Last Dread Dust
by Whitesnake227
Summary: Cody breaks out of prison on one of the worst possible days for him. He doesn't even want to do the one thing he likes most. Is there someone who can snap him out of it.


I don't own any of the characters, they belong to Street Fighter/Final Fight

I figured that taking out the Mad Gear would make everybody happy. Not just me, all of us. But this is my reward. Everyone goes off to live the high life while I get left behind in a prison cell. A city where no one has to fight. A city free from violence. A city free from fear. Give me a break. Sounds like some superhero shit you might find in a comic book. I thought I was fighting for the same reasons as those superheros. I thought I was fighting for peace. And look where it got me. What a drag. But hey, I feel like stretching my legs a little bit. Maybe I'll go for a walk around town.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" A guard said knocking on my cell with a nightstick after seeing the hole I just made. "Don't make come in there. I'll kick your ass, Travers."

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, Jones." I told him. "We both know that nightstick is way more deadlier in my hands than yours. You'll see me again soon enough."

I walk out of prison through the hole I made. I thought they would know the deal by now. Now what should I do now? Too bad that Ryu guy just left town. That guy is always fun to scrap with. I walk the streets and see a calender. I see what day it is, damn. I feel a sudden weight come crashing onto my shoulders. Well ain't this fucking great. I go to a bar and sit down. Most of the people know me so I don't have to worry about them calling the cops. Though the three girls sitting by the table are staring at me like I'm some exotic animal. They don't even look like they should be drinking. Fuck it, not my problem.

"Get me something to drink." I tell the bartender.

"Anything in particular?" He asked me.

"Surprise me." I said.

He comes back with a bottle and a glass for me.

"It's on the house." He told me.

"Thanks, I appreciate it." I said pouring me a glass.

I take a couple of shots. I feel somebody moving closer to me. I turn around and see the three girls from the table standing over me.

"Can I help you?" I asked them.

"I think so." She said in a low voice. "First, I don't think you should me wearing a outift like that. It attracts attention and people may get the wrong impression."

"Or at least take the handcuffs off." Another one said.

"They don't come off, they're real." I told them.

"I told you, Ibuki." The first girl said. "It's him. It's got to be."

"Shut up, Sakura." She replied. "No way. It can't be. He doesn't look that much older than us."

"Excuse me, but can any of you tell me what is going on?" I asked them.

"Oh, sorry about that." The first one said. "My name is Sakura by the way. We heard rumors about a guy who would leave prison from time to time around here. I thought it was you, but these two here didn't believe me."

"I've also heard that you like to fight." The third one finally chimed it.

"Makoto, no." Sakura said grabbing her shoulder, but she shrugged her off.

"I heard rumors that you were the best fighter here in Metro City." She said and puffing out her chest. "I've been training really hard to prove that my style is the best ever and I'm going to prove it by taking on the best in the world. Around here, I heard you're the best. So let's go."

And this some shit. Man, I picked the worst possible day to leave prison. Today of all days. And now, I got schoolgirls on the wrong side of town challenging me to fights. What is the world coming to? Maybe I should have stayed in my cell.

"No thanks." I said turning back around.

"Hey, don't turn your back on me." She said.

"Makoto, just leave him alone." Her friend said pushing her away.

"So, you're really not in the mood?" Another voice said.

I turn to my left and see some Korean chick sitting next to me. This day keeps on getting better and better. Just when I start to think I had the shittiest luck. I can't keep the woman off me today.

"Yeah, I'm in no mood." I said.

"That's too bad." She said getting up. "I thought you would be up for another round. After I moped the floor with your friend that last time we met."

Now it's coming back to me. Awhile back, during one of my nights on the down. I ran into an old friend of mine. We was going to travel to the Antarctic for some box. We were going to take this jacked up boat I found. But this crazy bitch blew it straight to hell. We got into a scrap, but she fled when the cops showed up and I ended up getting hauled by to prison.

"Yeah freak show, not tonight." I said.

I thought that was the end of it. But out of nowhere I find myself between her breasts and her arms wrapped around me, squeezing the life out of me.

"Awww, poor baby." She said tightening her grip like a boa constrictor. "Let momma make you feel better. It's okay, Let it out."

"Get the fuck off me." I said pushing her away and heading for the door. "Fine, meet me outside and we'll do this. Just don't get upset when I break that pretty face of yours."

"So you do think I'm pretty." She said following me.

Sorry Jessica. This is what I am. I'm a fighter. I'm sorry I couldn't change. I'm sorry it ended the way it did. I sorry I can't do right by you. I just can't. You didn't want me to fight anymore. And I can't even hold the promise to you. Not even on your birthday. I'm sorry. A good scrap, some good music and I'm straight. I don't need Hagger giving me shit about my lifestyle. I don't need Guy constantly telling me if I made the right choices. This is what I am. Nothing more, nothing less.

"You want some, come get some." I said putting my hands up.

"Don't disappoint me." She said.

* * *

Author's Note: Cody is my personal favorite character in Street Fighter/Final Fight. I plan on doing more Street Fighter one-shots. Please review, tell me what you think. Fav it, follow it, but most importantly, thanks for reading it.


End file.
